


Black Star

by MysticalMermaidMaiden



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMermaidMaiden/pseuds/MysticalMermaidMaiden
Summary: Rei (MC) surprises Yoosung with her first tattoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

"Okay, are you ready?"

 

"Yes."

 

"You’re not peeking are you because if you are I'm not showing you."

 

Yoosung laughs at his girlfriend. "I'm not peeking, I swear." he reassured her.

 

"If you say so. Now when I say one, you open your eyes, understand?" Yoosung nods feeling the anticipation raising in his chest. He was curious to see what Rei was going to show him and what was causing her to act this excited. "Okay, three...two...one!"

 

Yoosung removed his hand from his eyes and opens them. He looks at Rei and gasps once his eyes fell to her back. Rei smiles seeing the reaction on Yoosung's face and asks him, "So, what do you think, is it nice or what?"

 

On her back, printed on her back on the left side behind her shoulder, was a small black star. Yoosung's eyes widened in shock seeing the small tattoo on his girlfriend’s back. His face suddenly breaks into a smile and says in amazement, "Wow Rei, you got a tattoo!"

 

"I know, awesome, right? It took me a while to find the right design I wanted on my back but eventually I settled on a star. I'm glad you like it though."

 

"Yeah its nice." Yoosung takes a step towards Rei and gently traces his finger one the star. He laughs in disbelief and shakes his head. "You're brave to go out and get a tattoo. This is your first tattoo, right? Did it hurt?"

 

Rei hums thoughtfully before responding. "A little I mean, its small but it’s nothing to worry about."

 

"Oh..." Yoosung breathes out. He looks down at the tattoo and gently pecks it. Rei's entire face turns red with embarrassment and she stutters out, "W-w-what was t-that for?!"

 

Yoosung tilts his head adorably with his eyes closed. "I just wanted to kiss the pain away, that's all." he tells her causally.

 

"I-I told you it doesn't hurt! And besides you didn't have to kiss it, you know that’s my sensitive spot."

 

"I know. That's why I kissed you." Ever since they started dating, Yoosung has become more confidant with his words. Sure, there were times where he would end up blushing once he realized what he said but for the most part, Rei liked how Yoosung would find the courage to make her blush instead of the other way around. It just proved how much he's changed.

 

Rei snorts out a laugh and playfully slaps Yoosung's chest. "You're such a dork, you know that?"

 

Yoosung laughs half-heartily and pulls Rei in for a hug. "Only for you, honey~" Yoosung kisses her cheek afterwards and asks, "So why did you decide to get a black star? I figured when you get a tattoo, you'd want to get a flower or something else."

 

Rei nervously laughs. "Heh-heh, well...I was going to get a symbol but then I thought to myself, 'why not get a black star instead?' so...tada!" she finished awkwardly.

 

"What changed your mind?" he asked.

 

"Boy, are you full of questions today." Rei joked.

 

"Sorry. I'm just curious."

 

"I thought it was obvious but guess I have to tell you. I got this tattoo because I wanted something to show how much I appreciate you."

 

Yoosung blushed a deep red at her words, touched that she thought about him while she was getting her first tattoo. His heart soared with love and he couldn't help but think how lucky he is to have Rei in his life. Never has anyone showed their appreciation to how much they loved him. Yoosung smiles in admiration before kissing Rei on the lips. He hums in bliss and when he lets go, jokes, "Who’s the cheesy one now?"

 

Rei laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I played Mystic Messenger for the first time last week and I got Yoosung's route. As expected I fell in love with him so I decided to write this little one shot. This is my first MM Fanfiction so sorry for any mistakes like Yoosungs character. Although I think did okay.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
